Avalon
by Mondkindes
Summary: Yaoi/AU ZellXSquall: Squall Leonhart is a player of the illegal virtual reality war game Avalon. He is alone, living for nothing but the game until a young Avalon player named Zell Dincht comes into his life and changes it completely. (Chapters Edited)
1. Preface

**Warning:**  
This story contains(or should I say _will_ contain) relationship(s) between characters of the same sex. If this bothers you, I suggest you go on your merry way.^^ 

**Disclaimer**:  
Unless stated otherwise, all characters contained herein are the property of Squaresoft, I do not claim any ownership to them..  
Also the 'universe' in which this story takes place, the basic plotline, as well as the game Avalon were taken from the Mamoru Oshii film of the same name, I do not own them.  
I am not making any money off of this story, please don't sue.  
I take no credit for the opening sequence of the first chapter, it is almost an exact copy off the opening sequence in the film, all I did was write it out, and change a few things so that it would translate better from live action. Also, the dialogue between 'GM Cid' and Squall is almost verbatim from the film.(In chapter one)   
This story DOES NOT follow the storyline of the film. Although most of the major plot points are still in the story I have removed/changed certain aspects, and except for the two instances stated above, all dialogue is written by me.

**Authors note**:  
Although this story follows the basic chain of events in the film Avalon, you DO NOT have to have seen it to understand the story. I wrote the story so that the reader does not have to have seen the film to follow what is going on.  
But if you do get a chance to see the Avalon, I would suggest you do so, just because it is a very good film.   
Also **I am looking for beta reader(s)**, if you're interested, and have a decent grasp on the english language email me at: tia@zantetsu.org. I am not only looking for people to help me with grammar/spelling/sentence structure but also people to give me a heads up on how I'm doing with the flow of the story.   
  
  
**Background**: (Introduction from the film)  
In the near future:  
Some young people deal with their disillusionment by seeking out illusions of their own - in an illegal virtual reality war game.  
Its simulated thrills and deaths are compulsive and addictive.  
Some players, working in teams called 'parties', even earn their living from the game.  
  
The game has its dangers.  
Sometimes it can leave a player braindead, needing constant medical care. Such victims are called 'Unreturned'.  
  
The game is named after the legendary island where the souls of departed heroes come to rest.  
  
Avalon.   
  
  
  



	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

[Loading Map Data]  
...  
[A025561 - Wasteland]  
...  
[-050333 -066675 -550365]  
...  
[+0066 +0231 +0177]  
...  
...  
{Load Map}  
  
-Main Battle Tank -1 (T-72M2)  
[Lock On]  
  
  
The sand covered ground of the desert shook with the movement of nearly a dozen MBT class T-72M2 battle tanks. Soldiers followed behind the tanks, heavily armed helicopters flew above them.   
  
Rebels fled hiding their number amongst the fleeing civilians, every so often turning to fire on the tanks and soldiers who pursued them.  
  
Amidst the chaos a collumn appeared from the ground, growing up from a few inches above the grass to nearly six feet. It concentrated, becoming brighter, forming features, deliniating a basic human shape. A few moments later the light faded and became a man.   
  
His skin was pale in contrast to his dark brown hair, a front lock of which was slashed with gray. His face was storm of emotion and at the same time void of all expression.   
  
In the din of the war being waged around him the man was unable to hear the awe filled gasps from soldier, rebel and civilian alike at his sudden appearance. The man was known as 'The Squall', a formidable solo Class A Warrior, famous to all players of Avalon.   
  
Squall was oblivious to the tanks that rolled past him as he raised a set of monoculars to his eyes, scanning his surroundings. A small glare found its way to his eyes. This was not where he wanted to be.   
  
He adjusted the focus on the monoculars, a city under siege coming into view in the distance, he lowered the monoculars, and tapped in the coordinates of the city into a small watch-like device on his rist.   
  
The colors and shapes of the desert began to shift around him. The grasses seemed to melt into the ground, the brown hues of the tundra changing to grey asphault, and with a sudden rush of wind Squall felt and saw the desert rush past his periphery.   
  
The forms and colors of the arrid tundra began to merge, forming new shapes, and when the flurry of motion stopped he was in the city. The streets were overflowing with refugees, all running from the tanks and soldiers coming up behind them on the main drag.   
  
Squall worked his way against the flow of the crowd toward the oncoming tanks. As he ran Squall raised one of his guns, firing on a soldier manning the gun turret on the nearest tank, the soldier had just enough time to let out a surprised curse before his body froze in its position, fragmented, and disintegrated.   
  
Squall shook his head, he had never understood why the sprites in Avalon couldn't be programmed to just die like everyone else.   
  
Moments after the soldier disapeared Squall had scrambled up the side of the tank. It rumbled on as he swung the turret around firing a rain of bullets on the soldiers who followed behind, they too froze, fragmented, and eventually disapeared as the first soldier had.   
  
Squall stopped firing when he caught sight of a soldier in his periphery aiming his gun directly at his head. In one quick fluid movement Squall reached to his side, unholstered his gunblade, raised and fired.   
  
The bullet entered the soldiers body between his eyebrows and exited out the back of his head as the soldier fell to the ground. His body lay still for a few moments and from his earpiece Squall heard the voice of Cid, the Game Master of Avalon.  
  
"Player Name: Anti-Hero, Class D Warrior, killed by Player Name: The Squall." Squall shook his head.  
  
"You're not ready for Class A. Work a little more on B and C." He murmered quietly to the player's body as it faded into nothing.   
  
As the words left his mouth Squall heard a loud roar, and the ground underneath the tank shook. He turned around just in time to see dozens of Heavy Arm helicopters fly in low and fire off another round of missiles.   
  
Squall quickly spun the turret around, firing, managing to take out two helicopter pilots. Just as he took aim at another the gunner let off a round of bullets in his direction. He jumped from the top the tank, frantically programing in a random set of coordinates on the small device he wore on his wrist.   
  
In a flurry of color, much like the one that had brought him to the city he was back on the desert plain three or four miles from where he had first come onto the map.   
  
If it had been chaos before, Squall didn't know what to call it now. Soldiers ran side by side with rebels and civilians, dodging the fire of two Heavy arm helicopters. Squall picked his way through the crowd of people, his eyes locked on a building a few hundred yards away that was all but rubble.   
  
He swore under his breath as he lept to the left just in time to keep from stumbling over a soldier who knelt in a trench, a sniper rifle held steadily in his hands aiming directly at the pilot of one of the HA-Choppers. There was a scream of metal, and a loud explosion as the helicopter went down down. Squall turned back for a moment just in time to see the gunner of the other helicopter take out the sniper on the ground, and then he was upon the ruins of the building.   
  
Squall climbed his way up to the top of the building, praying it would keep in one piece long enough. He pulled a large rifle from the holster on his back, setting up the props as ducked down behind what had once been a wall of the building. He looked down through the scope, flipping a switch which made another scope dropped down in front of the first.   
  
He had a perfect view of the helicopter, which was currently heading directly for him. He smirked, and fired off two shots, both hitting the pilot of the helicopter directly between the eyes. The gunner of the Heavy Arm scrambled to keep the helicopter in flight as Squall lept from his vantage point, taking up the turret of an abandoned tank and firing.   
  
Squall covered his face with his arm as the Heavy Arm exploded, within a few seconds the explosion froze, and Squall heard in the voice of Game Master Cid in his earpiece again.  
  
"Mission Complete." 

********* 

**A note about this chapter:**  
I didn't really want to start the story with an action sequence. They aren't my strong point, and its not exactly the most interesting chapter, but its how the movie starts, and it serves to give the reader an idea of what the game 'Avalon' is like. Promise the next chapter won't be so boring, and will have some actual plot.   
-Revvie 


	3. Chapter I

**Chapter I**

The Avalon terminal was located in an abandoned warehouse once owned by the company Ash Inc. It had once been a prosperous dog food company, but had been converted into a terminal after going out of buisness.  
  
Standing in the lobby of the terminal was a young blonde man, bouncing up an down on his toes surrounded by a crowd of cheering people congregated around a large screen that had been erected in the lobby. The screen was playing highlights from a game just finished, the crowd eating up every image it showed.  
  
The young man had never been to this terminal before. He rarely logged on anywhere aside from his home terminal, but he had heard rumors that the infamous player The Squall logged on here, and he just couldn't help himself.   
  
Zell Dincht considered himself a rather talented gamer. He had been playing Avalon for almost three years now, and in that short amount of time he had managed to work his way up to a level 50 Class A Archbishop, he wasn't as well known as some players, but those who knew him had nothing but respect for him. Any talent he had though was nothing compaired to the skill of The Squall.   
  
The Squall moved with a casual grace that Zell envied, every movement calculated to the smallest degree so that he seemed to use as little movement as possible to execute his tasks. Not an ounce of energy wasted. Zell was in awe.   


________ LOG OFF ________  
  
Squall winced as the bright letters flashed in front of his vision and lay still for a few moments waiting for the 'hangover' one always experienced after logging off to dissipate. The lights in the headset he wore blinked off, and he removed the cumbersome helmet from his head. He lay on a beat up leather covered table, in a small room lit only by a green light which flickered on and off every so often.   
  
Despite the chilly air in the room Squall's body was covered with a thin sheen of sweat, he wiped his the moisture from his hands onto his tanktop, the only article of clothing he wore aside from his boxer shorts .  
  
He swung his legs over the side of the table on which he lay, and stood up, wavering for a moment before catching his balance. From a pile on the floor he picked up his clothing, a loose fitting black sweater, and a pair of beat up black jeans. As he pulled the sweater over his head a monitor embedded in the wall behind him flashed on, and he was greeted by the face of Game Master Cid.  
  
"Well done Squall, still as good as ever." GM Cid was a jovial looking man aproximately fifty years of age, always quick with a compliment, or a suggestion.  
  
"Charge me for one clip 7.62 MM and two clips PPK." GM Cid smiled, seemingly unaware of Squall's grim attitude. The color on the screen changed to a light hue of red, and the stats of the game Squall had just played appeared on the monitor.  
  
Enemy Destroyed:  
_ Dog Soldier -13  
_ T-72M2 Tank -2  
_ Heavy Arm Chopper -1  
_ Player -1  
  
Points:  
_ 308,968  
  
Time:  
_ 10:00:00  
  
Items:  
SVD 7.65 X 56R X 1 Magazine -30,000  
PPK 380 ACP X 2 Magazine -12,000  
  
Game Master Cid's face appeared on the monitor once again. "Two or three more completes and you move to the next level. You'll have a time handicap. You know that don't you?"   
  
Squall ignored the comment, retrieving a cigarette from his bag on the floor, and lighting up.  
  
"I'll take the rest of my points in cash."  
  
"Solo gets more dangerous the further you go. Are you sure you don't want to join another party?" Squall pulled a pair of glasses out of the bag before slinging it over his shoulder, ignoring the Game Master as he left the room. The man was only a computer program after all.   
  



	4. Chapter II

**Chapter II**

Squall took a drag on his cigarette, pulling his Data-ID Card from a pocket in his shoulder bag and setting it down on the counter which ran from one wall of the lobby to another. The girl behind the counter tapped at the keys of one of several computers before taking the card and inserting it into a slot on the side of the computer tower. The stats of his game printed out across the monitor, she smiled brightly.  
  
"Good game Squall." After converting his points into cash she unlocked a drawer under the counter, retrieving a handful of bills, counting the amount in his hand. The corners of his mouth turned up in a grim imitation of a smile.  
  
"Thanks Xu."  
  
----------  
  
Zell shifted anxiously from one foot to the other. Entertaining as it was, watching The Squall's game, Zell had been waiting in the terminal's lobby for over an hour and he was itching to play. He pulled his Data-ID Card from his pocket, pushing through the crowd of people toward the counter. The players of the previous game were starting to let out, there would be plenty of suites open.   
  
He stopped as he neared the counter, staring wide eyed at the figure standing there.   
  
The Squall.   
  
He looked considerably less glamorous than his player model, opting for a beat up pair of jeans that were gone in the knees and an overly large sweater rather than the leather pants and jacket he wore in game. Nonetheless he was an amazing site. Identical to his player model in every way. Moving with the same fluid motion, grey eyes boasting the same storm of emotion, his skin flawless except for the scar between his eyebrows. Zell could hardly believe his eyes.   
  
Although the player models in Avalon were always based after their gamers, people would often change certain aspects to make the model more attractive, adding height, or subtracting weight, things like that. It amazed Zell that a player model as beautiful as The Squall's could be so identical to its gamer.  
  
The Squall said something quietly to the pretty young girl at the counter, she laughed a little, and slapped him gently on the shoulder. He shoved a handful of cash into his shoulder bag, waved unenthusiastically, and turned to leave. As he did so Zell caught site of the one difference between The Squall and his player model he hadn't the lock of grey hair which had become a trademark of his player model. Often players would add a streak of grey to their player models, claiming it endowed them with 'The luck of The Squall' but The Squall's hair out of game was only a dull brown.  
  
Zell started at a sudden deep voice from behind him, "It was a joke."   
  
He wheeled around, his mouth falling open in awe at the man who had spoken. He was tall, about six feet, with short blonde hair, and a scar between his eyes that mirrored The Squall's. Hyperion. Another famous player of Avalon, he and The Squall had played together in the the player party SeeD before its disbansion.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"The grey streak. You seemed surprised when you saw he didn't have it."  
  
"..a joke?"  
  
"Yeah..shortly after we first started SeeD, Sundance, our Sniper, hacked into the mainframe of our home terminal and changed The Squall's player model to an old man." Hyperion knodded to The Squall who had been surrounded by a group of giggling young girls. "He hacked in himself and changed it back before the match, but kept a streak of grey as an inside joke. I'm surprised he still has it."  
  
Zell stared at the taller blonde man, dumbfounded. First The Squall, and now Hyperion, two of the most famous Avalon players in the same room at once, and Hyperion was actually talking to him! He went to say something, but Hyperion had pushed through the crowd, and was heading toward The Squall.  
  
"Yo, Leonhart!" The Squall turned, relief washing over his face for a brief moment before it returned to its previous blank expression. He pushed through the crowd of girls, embracing Hyperion somewhat awkwardly before leaving the terminal with the man.   
  
Zell could only stand there, gaping.   
  



End file.
